le voyage
by Edward09
Summary: (ABANDONNÉ POUR LE MOMENT) C'est une histoire il me semble original sur le voyage de nos personnages en quête des parents d'Hermione Hp/Hg et qui suit en grande partie les livres de J.K qui est je le rappel celle qui possède les droits de Hp à notre plus grand plaisir.
1. Ça fait longtemps

2 Salut alors voilà une petite fiction sur le couple Harry Hermione, alors ceci et un premier chapitre de présentation, à préambule celui-ci est là pour à la fois vous donner envie de lire mais aussi pour recevoir des critiques positive ou non mais constructive s'il vous plaît merci et bonne lecture.

PS je tiens à préciser que dans cette histoire qui se passe après les Reliques de la Mort Fred et toujours vivant alors que Percy lui est mort dans les circonstances de la mort de Fred car je préfère Fred voilà

Harry posa enfin le pied sur le plancher de la maison de Ron et Hermione, il ne trouvait pas l'inspiration pour écrire et avait décidé de faire une petite visite à ses deux amis. Il avait ouvert la porte à l'aide de sa baguette et il marchait à pas de loup, il espérait que le bruit du parquet qui grince lorsqu'il marche dessus n'attire pas l'attention sur lui, mais le bruit d'une conversation forte semblant venir de la cuisine couvrait obligatoirement le moindre son venant de la maison mais pour ne pas prendre de risques et pour que sa blague soit la meilleure possible Harry, qui avait décidé d'emmener sa cape d'invisibilité l'a mis sur ses épaules et disparut dans un coin du couloir menant à la cuisine, il tendit l'oreille et entendit

« non mais tu as lu ça ? Harry reconnu la voix de Ron en colère pourquoi est-ce qu'il a écrit ça ? »

« et bien quoi Ron, je te signale Ronald que c'est ce qu'il c'est passé !" Dit Hermione qui semblait très en colère

« mais il n'était pas obligé de l'écrire ! Harry se posais des questions, de quoi parle-t- ils ? il y avait-il eu un article sur le nouvel emploi de Ron dans le journal ? »

« mais il nous a demandé notre accord avant d'écrire, et tu te souviens ce qu'a dit Harry ce jour-là ? » Harry rate un battement de cœur, il savait désormais qu'on parlait de lui, le deuxième volume de sa série de livres qui retrace les événements qu'ils on vécuent durant leur année scolaire fenêtre tout juste de paraître, il y avait-il quelque chose qui n'avait pas plu à Ron ? Quoi donc ? « il a dit "oui mais je vous préviens si vous donnez votre accord je raconterai tout sur tout" et tu as quand même accepté alors il est trop tard pour s'énerver »

« et à ton avis que dira-t-on dans pas longtemps « Ronald Weasley directeur du département de régulation des objets magiques crache des limaces après un sort honteux » Harry leva un sourcils, aucun journal ne ferai ça à part peut-être le chicaneur. « et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu prends son parti plutôt que le mien ? » demanda-t-il suspicieux

« Ron je prends pas son parti particulièrement je prends le parti de la vérité et écoute ces derniers temps on ne fait que se battre, tu voudrais pas partir un peu en vacances ? Tu travailles trop » dit hermione sur un ton mélangeant reproche et imploration. Harry ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette maison mais quand il s'apprêtait à partir il entendit Ron répliquer

« venant de toi je ne veux même pas entendre parler de surmenage Hermione… »Elle ne releva pas cette remarque et continua sur sa lancer

« on pourra aller chercher mes parents, tu sais il me manque… » les parents d'Hermione étaient en effet toujours en Australie avec la mémoire modifié

« écoute Hermione je t ai déjà dit que…. » Hermione le coupa sur un ton de reproche.

« "que tu veut d'abord bien t'installer au ministère" mais j'en ai marre moi, tu sais que ca fait 5 ans que je les ai pas vu ? »

« écoute Herm' ne recommence pas à faire ta….ta moldu ! » 'moldu' n'était vraiment une insulte mais le ton de Ron était typique du ton supérieur des sorciers du ministère

« Ronald Weasley… sort de la maison de mes "moldus" de parent tout de suite et va réfléchir à ce que tu a dis quelque jour en dehors d'ici » son ton était calme et froid, si froid que Harry eu un léger frisson. Ron semblait sur le point de répliquer mais il se ravisa et sans se retourner il prit la porte en passant devant Harry. Hermione sanglota une bonne dizaine de minute puis pris un livre et se mit a le lire dans le salon qui était joint à la cuisine par un cadre sans porte. Harry décida de faire son entrer mais en marchant sur une latte qui grinçai Hermione le remarqua mais ne lâcha pas son livre des yeux et dit

« Ron il va me falloir plus que 10 min pour… » elle c était retourné et c'etait levé brusquement cherchant sa baguette du regard « qui êtes vous, pourquoi êtes vous chez moi ? ». Harry compris qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnut, il sourit et baissa un peu ses lunettes pour plonger ses yeux vert dans ceux de Hermione.

PDV d'Hermione :

' _Qui est cet homme et pourquoi est-il dans ma maison, il est habiller tout en noir... c'est un mange mort ? Mince je ne sais pas où ma baguette, il me sourit ? C est un sadique ? Je vois enfin ses yeux mais… je reconnais ce regard…'_

« Harry ? » l'homme ouvrit les bras et sourit mais Hermione ne put lui sauter dans les bras comme ça c'était peut être un piège.

« aaah je vois que tu n'a pas perdu les bonnes habitudes » il posa un poing sur son bassin (son propre bassin) et son autre main commençat à cocher une liste invisible dans les airs « alors on s'est rencontrer dans le Poudlard expresse et tu a réparer mes lunettes, non ça c'est pas une preuve suffisante, tu a été pétrifié bon ça tout le monde le sais, Ah j'ai trouver » il la regarda en souriant « tu ma aider à sauver mon parrain, Sirius Black, en retournant dans le temps avec moi » cette fois Hermione lui sauta bel et bien au cou et après plusieurs secondes d'étreinte elle se repoussa un peu mais sans lui lâcher cou pour autant

« je t avais pas reconnu tu as tellement changer en 5ans » en effet l'homme en face d'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune garçon qui était sortit de la bataille triomphant triomphant du seigneur des ténèbres, il avait maintenant finit sa croissance et mesurais environ 1m87 il était habiller tout de noir et avait un long manteau en ce qui semblait être feutre noir. Au niveau de sa tête ses cheveux indomptable avait été couper très cour sur les côtés et mi long sur le dessus de plus il étaient mis sur le côté gauche formant une sorte de vague plutôt séduisantes. Son visage quand à lui était marquer par la vie qu'il avait mené et sa cicatrice initiale c'était faites des sœurs qui lui passaient par-dessus pour certaine, ce qui finissais par faire une espèce de longue cicatrice en zigzague qui partait dans plusieurs sens jusqu'à même empêcher certain cheveux de pousser à certain endroit. Quand au reste on pouvait aussi remarquer dans la continuité de sa grande cicatrice, une autre partant du bas de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son œil ce qui faisait assez étrange car encore une fois la barbe, bien entretenue, du jeune homme était couper en deux a l'endroit de cette cicatrice. « qu'est ce que tu fait là ça fait si longtemps qu'on ta pas vu Ron et moi, d'ailleurs Ron il est….pas là » son mensonge étais mauvais mais Harry souriait lui indiquant qu'il ne poserait pas plus de question. (Fin du pdv)

« en faite je stagne un peu sur l'écriture alors je me suis dis que vous me manquiez tout les deux » Hermione ne répondit pas elle semblais honteuse que Ron soit absent mais Harry ajouta « que dirais tu d'aller un peu dans un parc pour se balader et profiter du début juin ? »

« hein ? Ah ouii bien sûr j'aimerais beaucoup je connais un super parc en plus tu pourras me parler de » elle fit un geste avec sa main montrant son visage et faisant un mouvement de haut en bas « tes aventures », prenant un sac et en regardant Harry faire un petit hochement de tête. Il sortirent à leur tour de la maison et arrivèrent après quelques minutes de marche dans un parc, un fois là-bas Hermione dit en rillant

« eh bien tu dois avoir du succès tout le monde se retourne à ton passage surtout les femmes ha ha »

« ah bon ? Je pense surtout que les gens son étonné de voir quelqu'un habillé ainsi en fin de printemps » dit il avec un rire qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de Sirius

« je pense surtout que tes cicatrices te donne un côté aventurier pas déplaisant » il rillèrent tous les deux bon coeur

« alors dit moi, qu'est ce que tu a fait pendant ses 5 années ma Mione ? »

« hey mais c était ma question ça ! Enfin bon j'imagine que c'est pas important de commencer par moi enfin voilà, comme tu le sais peut être Poudlard a vite réouvert ses portes et donc j'y ai passer mes ASPICs, un peu seul d'ailleur, puisque toi ayant un peu disparue de la circulation et Ron ne voulant pas je me suis retrouver avec Ginny même si nous n'étions pas dans la même 'classe'. En suite j ai travailler 2 ans au ministère, au departement de la justice magique et même si j'adorait se métier je n'ai pas pu résister quand j'ai reçu une lettre de Mcgonagall qui me proposait un poste de professeur en métamorphose » elle termina son récit en mimant une plaque écrite « 'Hermione Granger professeur en métamorphose' c'est écrit sur la porte de mon bureau et toi alors ces années d'exile ? » Harry soupira de façon un peu trop appuyer pour être vraiment crédible

« oh tu sais rien de bien folichon » mais face au regard d'Hermione il savait qu'elle ne se contenterait pas de ça « bah moi je suis jamais retourner à Poudlard pour la réouverture qui c'est faites en même temps que l'hommage au mort j'imagine que tu te rappel j'ai même été un peu obliger de faire un discours, en suite j'ai passer l'examen d'Auror sans même avoir à faire l'école parce que je suis "Harry Potter" donc le correcteur ma dit que je pouvait tenter direct le concours contre un autographe sur une photo voler, je devais signer pour sa fille apparemment fan de moi » Hermione eu un petit rire même si elle désapprouvait l'action car les études c'est sacrée et important « enfin bref je l'ai eu assez facilement et rapidement, je suis devenu assez côté au bureau car en 2 ans j'ai arrêter 13 Mangemorts en fuite vois tu, c'est même l'un d'eux qui ma laisser ce cadeau » dit il en posant son doigts sur sa cicatrice allant de celle du bas de son visage jusqu'à celle qui coupait sa chevelure « un sectum sempra difficile à éviter j'ai faillit perdre un œil mais Grégoire a finalement tuer le bougre d'un coup de point dans la tempe »

« Et qui était ce joyeux luiront et ce Grégoire ? » demanda Hermione passionné par l'histoire de son meilleure amis

« Dimitri Roy Vevof, il était le Mangemort le plus proche de Voldemort don j'ai arrêté la cavale , il a participer a de nombreux enlèvement et meurtre, notamment l'enlèvement de Ollivander et bien sur il était là durant la bataille de Poudlard. Il a tenté de fuir vers l'Irlande mais on l'a rattrapé dans une plaine avec Grégoire, un demi géant qui était mon coéquipier durant ma carrière d'Auror, mais il c'est défendu et il a été tuer par Grégoire »

« oh très bien, tu n'as pas faim ? Il y a un chouette petit resto dans ce parc tu pourra y terminer ton histoire »

« je meure de faim »dit-il en rigolant, une fois installé en tersasse à profiter du calme de ce début de juin, attendant leur plat Hermione invita Harry à poursuivre via un regard insistant « où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui » et il poursuivit le repas à raconter de multiples anecdotes sur des Mangemorts qui se serait jeter sur eux après avoir saisie des couteau ou encore Grégoire déviant un Stupefix d'un revère de main enfin Harry arriva à l'étape de son recit qui concernait le début de l'année dernière « j'ai décidé de faire une pause dans les horreurs de Mangemort et j'ai commencé a écrire notre histoire, comme tu le sais, mais ces derniers temps c'est un peu la page blanche » ils avaient finit le repas et après un silence plutôt confortable, Harry reprit la parole, au premiers mots Hermione su à son ton et son regard que celui-ci avait quelque chose dernière la tête « tu sais Hermione, j'ai, ou même si je puis dire, on a toujours vécu dans le feux de l'action et certes ma carrière d'Auror était un peu pareil mais il me manquait un truc dans l'histoire c'était…vous » Hermione s'arrêta de siroter son jus et plongea son regard dans les émeraude qui servait d'yeux à Harry, comme elle ne disait rien il poursuivi, « donc j'aimerait bien partir, dans une aventure, un voyage un peu cool, tu sais un Road trip pour retrouver l'inspiration avec toi et puis Ron si vous êtes d'accord » la jeune femme semblait intrigué

«mais la destination finale ça serait quoi » à ces mots le visage de Harry s'illumina d'un sourire et son regard devint très intense attrapent directement le coeur d'Hermione

« L'Australie ma Mione, je te propose un road trip pour aller chercher tes parents, pas de voyage en avion ni de long voyage en train, pas de transplannage à moins d'une extrême urgence » Hermione sentit clairement ses yeux laisser échapper de grosse larme, elle était tellement heureuse, elle voyait dans les yeux de Harry son envie de vivre cette aventure et elle voulais elle-même la vivre alors elle se leva de sa chaise, fit le tour de la table, se posa devant Harry et le prit dans les bras bras en pleurant tout en disant « oui je le veut » tout le restaurant se mit à applaudir croyant que celui-ci venait de lui demander sa main, Harry fut gêné et adressa quelque sourire au gens. Au bout d'une minute elle le lâchat et dit alors précipitamment

« mais sans tous ça, ça va prendre des mois, il faut que je vois avec Mcgonagall, il faut bla bla bla…. » elle était partit très loin ,mais de ce que Harry entendait elle trouvait toujour une solution à chacun des problème quelle mentionnait et elle finit par dire « okay, pour ma part il ne reste que 2 choses à faire : demander à Mcgonagall et aller chercher se crétin de Ron »

voila alors vous en avez penser quoi ? bien sur desoler de l'annocer mais ca va clairement parler de romance Hp/Hg, lq suite est deja ecrite mais je pence attendre qu'une personne au moin l'ai lu et peut etre au moin 1 review merci et bonne journée


	2. l'entrevue

2 Bien le bonsoir à tous je vais d'abord commencer par remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que des gens lise mon travail c'est un début bien sûr mais encore une fois merci ensuite vous avez remarqué et je m'y attendais avant d'écrire que je ne suis pas très très bon en orthographe bien sûr je comprends que ça puisse embêter beaucoup de gens car je n'ai personne pour relire mes textes après moi bien sûr je les relis moi-même et j'utilise la technique de lâche qui consiste à utiliser la saisie vocale pour écrire alors bien sûr ma saisie vocale ne comprends aucune ponctuation donc je suis obligé de la rajouter quand il y a des fautes d'orthographe c'est que je suis passé à la main par conséquent il y a des fautes et je m'excuse de tout mon âme entière si ce genre de fautes arrive mais malheureusement même si je fais tout mon possible il m'est impossible de ne pas en faire je suis désolé encore une fois et je comprendrais très bien que certaines personnes arrête de lire pour cette raison je ne leur voudrais pas ( je vous donne un peu un aperçu de cette saisie vocale à travers le texte ci-dessus voilà et je dis bcp de fois bien sur) je me suis relu plusieurs fois ainsi je m'excuse toujours s'il y a des fautes la premières fois où le texte a été écrit les fautes était d'inattention ensuite après relecture ce sont des fautes qui sont gravés en moi par conséquent je suis désolé et malgré mes relecture je ne les ai pas vus je conçois que certains que ca va énervé certain une faute du style à avec accent ou sans accent ou un s à la fin d'un mot c'est ce que je pense que vous avez considéré comme des fautes d'inattention bien sûr je vais essayer de m'appliquer encore plus pour ce deuxième chapitre merci de supporter si vous y arrivez et je ferai de mon mieux bonne lecture. de plus vous avez été nombreux un relevé quelques incohérences je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet mais la plupart de ces incohérences sont dues à des entre guillemets facilité scénaristique, évidemment Harry et Ron ont dû se croiser dans les couloirs d'autant plus que Harry a eu une relation avec Ginny Weasley donc c'est sûr qu'il y a eu des contacts mais quand je dis qu'il ne se sont pas vu depuis 5 ans c'est réellement vu depuis 5 ans je veux dire ils se sont croisés et de plus avec la carrière Auror de Harry qui a dû faire beaucoup de voyages et notamment le travail de Hermione à Poudlard. l'autre incohérences vient du fait que Hermione n'est pas allé chercher ses parents pendant 5 ans encore une fois c'est une pirouette scénaristique mais c'est aussi justifier par le fait qu'elle avait d'autres choses à faire et enfin le fait que Harry écrive une partie de sa vie et bien c'est juste un clin d'œil JK Rowling

PS je ne suis pas un grand fan de Ron donc je m'excuse de son absence et donc desolé pour ce qui veulent revoir le trio mais il va faire des apparition je le jure

PS2 je suis content de voir que d'autres gens attende une fiction sur le couple Hermione Harry c'est aussi en voyant la plupart des dates de publication des fictions sur ce couple qui m'a donné envie de lancer voilà

PS 3 oui ça fait beaucoup de ps : même si je n'ai pas de leçon à donner j'invite toute personne frustrée par rapport au fiction qu'il lit de publier la sienne car je serais très heureux de la lire et je pense que tout le monde sera très heureux de la lire et puis ça fait plus de contenu pour moi le soir quand je vais dormir

Ps 4 oui bon bah ca suffit maintenant non ? Je voulais juste dire que l image est pas de moi et donc je pence pas vraiment avoir le droit de l'utiliser donc si quelquun râle je l élèverait et merci a la personne qui ma corrigé pour le mot riant et ses déclinaison parce que même mon joli téléphone ne le connaissait pas

Boum fin du pavé

Hermione et Harry étaient sur le chemin du retour, le soleil se décrochait peu à peu de son zénith, quand Harry regardait sa meilleure amie il voyait le visage qu'il avait connu durant toute ces années au collège Poudlard, c'est simple il voyait ce visage chaque fois que Hermione était plonger dans un devoir. Ils étaient toujours en train de marcher et Harry ignorait où ils se dirigeaient, non, Il était trop occuper à se demander comment les choses auraient pu se passer si Voldemort n'avait pas existé, il aurait peut pu avoir une vie normal accompagné de Ron et de Hermione ou encore de ses parents. Son regard était perdu quelque part entre le sol et Hermione (ce qui donnait vraiment l'impression qu'il la fixait,) certes ses yeux fonctionnaient toujours mais ce sens là n'était pas vraiment actif et par conséquent il ne vit pas que Hermione le regardait et il n'entendait sa voix qui essayait de prendre contact avec lui mais elle semblait très lointaine.

« Harry, Harry ? Tu est mort à l'intérieur ? »elle tapota l'épaule de Harry qui sortit de sa torpeur

« hein, oh je m'excuse je fabulait juste en te regardant réfléchir » Harry ne vit bien-sûr aucun sous entendu dans sa phrase mais les joue de Hermione prirent quand même une couleur rosé

« tu…tu fabulait ? Enfin bref je te disait juste qu'on était arrivé devant chez moi, enfin du coup on a dépasser l'entrée de 10m, on va utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour parler avec Mcgonagall et lui demander la permission » une fois dans la maison Hermione enleva son manteau et le posa sur un fauteuil, elle s'avança vers l'âtre de la cheminée et y jeta une poignée de poudre grise en disant « bureau du professeur Mcgonagall, Poudlard ». De longue flammes vertes apparurent et quelques secondes après ce fut le visage de la directrice qui apparue. Cette vision rappelait à Harry les jours où Sirius le faisait durant le règne d'Ombrage ce qui le rendit un peu triste, pendant que Harry divaguait, encore, Hermione plaça magiquement un canapé non loin de la cheminée et invita Harry à s'y assoir ce qu'il fit bien évidement, ce fut Mcgonagall qui prit la parole

« Oh tien bonjour Miss Granger et Mr…. » elle ne savait visiblement pas à qui elle avait à faire

« Potter, madame la directrice, c'est Harry » dit Hermione avant que Harry ne puisse répondre

« Oh, monsieur Potter cela faisait longtemps, dite moi vous vous éloigner de plus en plus de votre père pour vous rapprocher de Alastor

(Fol-oeil (si ca s'ecris comme ca ))» dit elle en regardant le visage de Harry

« merci madame, vous avez toujours les mots qui réconfortent » dit il le sourire au lèvre

« eh bien, miss, que me vaut le plaisir ? »

« eh bien voilà » Hermione semblait très nerveuse « je voudrait savoir si vous me permettriez de ne pas assurer les cours le temps que Harry, Ron et moi faisions le voyage qui nous mènera à mes parents, je tien a préciser que la longueur du voyage est indéterminé » elle semblait soulagé d'avoir pu dire ces mots mais elle restait en attente d'une réponse

« eh bien Miss Granger, Poudlard n'est pas une prison vous pouvez partir quand vous voulez, mais je crois me rappeler que vos parents son en Australie, la procuration d'un portoloin intercontinental ne devrait pas être si longue que ça » cette fois ce fut Harry qui devança Hermione

« C'est ici que j'interviens puisque ce voyage est de "mon" idée, même si bien-sûr Hermione à toujours voulu aller cherché ses parents et donc j'ai choisi d'imposer une règle qui interdit tout long voyage en transport et surtout aucun transplannage si ce n'est pas un cas de force majeur » Harry souriait, il était fier de son idée et il avait d'ailleur hâte de commencé ce voyage

« Permettez moi de demander pourquoi cette idée saugrenue ? » pour seul réponse Harry mimât l'apparition d'un titre et dit

« l'aventure » Hermione se mit une main sur les yeux pour resté le plus stoïque possible mais le sourire sur son visage montrait bien le comique de la situation qui voulait qu'il y ai un Harry Potter marquer par les combats jusqu'à ses cicatrices sur le visage et qui faisaient le pitre devant la directrice de Poudlard surement à genoux dans la cheminer de son bureau pour le bien de cette communication

« vous n'avez pas assez vécu d'aventure monsieur Potter ? D'ailleurs en parlant de ça j'ai lu vos récits et vous avez tellement transgresser le règlement durant vos premières années que si les points était cumuler entre les années les Gryfondor d'aujourd'hui serait encore entrain de rattraper le retard que vous auriez infliger »

« je suis très content que vous lisiez mes œuvres mais je vous prierait d'accepter car vous savez cela fait 5 ans que je n'ai pas vraiment vu ma Mione, elle me manque » à ces mot il prit l'épaule de Hermione et serra un peu la jeune femme contre lui ce qui la fit rougir un peu

« hmm, très bien j'accepte mais a une seule condition, monsieur Potter a la fin de votre voyage, avec Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, vous viendrez enseigné la Défense contre les forces du mal, Mr.Hamza commence à se faire vieux et un remplaçant serait le bienvenue » Hermione avança un geste de protestation mais Harry ne la laissa pas se lever et répliqua de suite

« ca sera avec plaisir si vous reprenez Hermione bien sur » Hermione se tourna vers lui étonner de sa réponse positive tout d'abord en suite du faite qu'il fasse attention à ce que Hermione puissent reprendre son poste en suite

« oui cela va de soit, Miss Granger cela vous va ? Vu votre tête j'imagine que oui, maintenant même si je peut assurée le cour pour les 7eme années il me faut un remplaçant pour le reste » elle posa sa main sur son menton et commença à lister des noms dans sa tête, au bout d'une minute Hermione dit

« je, enfin nous vous remercions pour votre…décision mais nous avons beaucoup de choses à préparer pour le voyage » on aurait dit que Hermione voulait mettre fin a la conversation avant que la directrice ne change d'avis

« oh oui bien sur, tenez moi au courant par hiboux durant ce voyage, bonne journée et bonne vacance » elle recula et les flammes disparurent, d'un coup de baguette Hermione remit le canapé à sa place en soupirant de soulagement.

« bon il ne reste plus qu'à… » elle ne put finir sa phrase car Harry venait de se jeté sur elle pour l'étreindre en tournent sur lui-même tout en s'exclament

« on va pouvoir y aller et en plus j'ai décrocher un poste ! » malgré la bizarrerie de cette étreinte Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait cette impression de sécurité dans les bras de Harry, une fois reposer elle fut très gêné et dit

« ou…oui bien sur , main…maintenant on va chercher Ron, il est surement au terrier » et avant que Harry ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit elle prit sa main et il transplannairent.

Voila bon le chapitre est en effet plus petit mais le premier était vraiment fait pour poser les bases de l'histoire et maintenant celle-ci continue. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Peut-être aurez-vous remarqué que quand McGonagall force Harry à devenir professeur suite à son voyage c'est en effet une perche pour si jamais cette histoire se termine c'est-à-dire si j'écris la suite jusqu'à la fin et bien cela mènera à une histoire où Hermione et Harry en saigne tous les deux à Poudlard je voudrais m'adresser maintenant au gens qui connaissent bien le site j'aimerais savoir si vous le savez bien sûr à quoi correspond les petites lettres que je dois mettre à chaque fois que je publie une histoire car j'ai mis K mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire

Encore désolé pour les fautes qui vous sembleront évidentes mais qui me seront passées sous le nez la saisie vocale ma un peu saoulée et j'ai écrit une très grosse partie du texte à la main ou plutôt au clavier sinon merci d'avoir lu juste La et j'essaierai de faire le plus vite que possible le prochain chapitre merci


	3. complication

2 J'ai il me semble beaucoup de choses à dire, mais je pense que j'attendrai à la fin du chapitre pour ne pas rendre ce même chapitre virtuellement plus long bonne lecture

Harry et Hermione venait à peine de toucher le sol que l'on pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur de la campagne, le soleil qui frappait les murs en pierre du village bordant le Terrier semblait figer la bourgade dans le temps et ce alors qu'Harry ne pouvait l'expliquer. Sa contemplation de cet univers parallèle à la vie agité de la capitale Moldu l'entraîna à se laisser porter par le son du vent et à fermer les yeux, ce fut la voix mal assuré de Hermione qui le sortie de sa torpeur naissante

« tu… tu me rend ma main ,Harry ? » il prit le temps de constater que, effectivement il n'était plus nécessaire de lui tenir la main et malgré l'embarras certain de la jeune femme, Harry ne retira pas sa main brusquement, il se contenta d'un geste très naturel et rajouta

« nous somme dans le village d'à coté pourquoi ne pas avoir directement transplanner dans le Terrier ? » Hermione repris ses esprits et ajouta

« premièrement car c'est impossible il me semble, depuis la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort tous les bâtiments officiel sont ainsi mais ça tu le sais et certaine propriété de grand acteur de la guerre le son aussi. »

« alors pourquoi peut on le faire chez toi ? » l'idée vint à l'esprit de Harry « ne me dis pas qu'on ne te considère pas comme un "grand acteur" de la guerre a cause de ton sang »

« Harry il y a au moins une centaine de stèles à nos nom dans toute la grande Bretagne et même un jour férié le jour de la bataille de Poudlard, je pense qu'on ma assez reconnue à mon goût /1/, mais surtout cette maison est considéré comme celle de mes parents puisque je passe la majeur partie de mon temps dans les quartiers de Poudlard. Mais ça n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler » elle prit une grande bouffer d'air et dit «comme nous allons au Terrier je voudrais savoir comment toi et Ginny vous vous sentez l'un par rapport à l'autre » le masque stoïque que venait de revêtir le visage de Harry répondait 1000 fois à la question

« Ecoute, après tout les événements de Poudlard, je suis sortie 2 ans avec Ginny et même si la première année était vraiment sympa la suivante était... laborieuse, le bureau m'appelait sans cesse ,Ginny me reprochait de ne pas assez m'occupez d'elle et aussi du faite qu'elle voulais qu'on commence à réfléchir à avoir des enfants » Harry soupira « la vie étant ce qu'elle était pour moi j'avait déjà la sensation d'abandonner une femme /2/ je ne voulais pas aussi abandonner un enfant. Mais la cerises sur gâteau ça été une expédition de 4 mois au Canada pour aider les autorités à trouver un mini-Voldemort de la région suite à un SOS du gouvernement canadiens, ça été dur de la trouver mais on à…. » Hermione le coupa aussitôt

« Harry tu divague »

« oh oui pardon, enfin, une fois rentrer elle était distante avec moi et un jour ou je me reposait elle me dit qu'elle allait faire du shopping avec toi » Hermione fut choqué par cette déclaration car elle n'aimait pas et d'ailleurs elle n'aime toujours pas le shopping, de plus elle se serait souvenue d'une telle journée « enfin bref je t'épargne les détails mais pour une question « d'image » j'ai du aller à la banque gobline pour un peu réparer nos dégât, notament le vol de leur dragon et je l'ai croiser sur le chemin de traverse au bras et lèvres d'un autre, j'ai donc rompu sous peu »Hermione semblait perdue

« Donc toute ces divagations pour aboutirent au résultat simple qui aurait pu être remplacé par « elle ma tromper /3/» »Harry lui sourit et s'arrêta devant un petit portail de bois

« oui mais qu'est ce qu'on se serait dit sur la fin du chemin » Hermione remarqua enfin qu'ils étaient arrivé au Terrier mais elle n'avait pas eu sa réponse

« donc tu va lui sauter au cou ? » Harry sourit de plus bel

« Hermione je saute seulement au cou des femmes célibataires et des Mangemorts » et sur ces paroles il entrèrent dans le jardin en riant.

 **PDV d'Hermione** :

Je me demande comme va réagir ce gros crétin de Ronald Weasley, j'espère que le poids et l'appui de Harry va lui permettre de sortir de sa stupide avidité du pouvoir car c'est ce que je déteste le plus en lui, ça et sa jalousie mais bon elles sont souvent liées. Je suis impatiente de pouvoir entreprendre ce voyage et surtout de pouvoir revivre ce genre d'aventure avec Harry.

 **Fin du PDV**

Les 2 jeunes sorciers pénètrent la maison qu'il connaissait si bien, ne voyant personne dans le salon ils se dirigèrent instinctivement vers la cuisine où ils purent trouver une Molly Weasley occuper à gratter une poêle /4/, un Arthur entrain de désosser ce qui semblait être une voiture télécommandé en laissant échappée des « hein, ingénieux ouii très intelligent….oui je comprend maintenant » et finalement un Ron qui, de toute évidence était plonger dans l'article du journal concernant le nouvel espoir de Quidditch russe. Vu aucun membre de la famille n'avait remarqué leur présence et que Harry avait mis les mains dans les poches et attendait ce fut Hermione qui se résigna à toquer légèrement la porte grande ouverte et ce fut Molly qui fut la plus rapide, elle se retourna, fit les quelques pas qui la séparait de Hermione et la prit dans les bras.

« Hermione ma chérie comment va tu ? » à ces mots les Weasley levèrent tous la tête mais une fois de plus c'est Molly qui reprit la parole mais cette fois son ton était dur et elle s'adressait à Harry « et vous qui êtes vous ? » en effet Molly n'était pas une grande fan des grands hommes habiller tout de noir et couvert de cicatrice, un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce permettait de constater que effectivement tout les Weasley partageais cet avis et avait une main sur leur baguette.

« Molly voyons ca n'est que Harry, Harry Potter » Harry se grattait la barbe du à la gêne quand Molly l'étreignit à son tour tandis que Arthur se leva enfin avec un grand sourire au lèvres. Ron semblait être le seul à ne pas être totalement enthousiaste et Hermione devinait là sa jalousie de voir Harry débarquer avec elle et recevoir tout ce bonheur. Arthur saisie la main de Harry et dit

« Aah mais ça faisait longtemps Harry, on ta pas reconnu excuse nous en même temps t'en à des cicatrice plein la tronche /5,wow cette poigne et cette carrure dit donc c'est les avantages du métier Aurors ça !» Arthur ne faisait rien pour arranger Ron avec toutes ses éloges, mais le plus remarquable fut la perte du sourire de Harry qui semblait changer de tout au tout en 1 seconde

« Mr et Mrs Weasley j'imagine que vous avez du être au courant de l'appréhension et la mise a mort de Augustus Rookwood, responsable de nombreux crime dont celui qui ma pousser à la poursuivre dans toute l'Angleterre à savoir le meurtre durant la bataille de Poudlard de Persy Weasley /6/ » à ces mots les Weasley s'arrétèrent tous de bouger et fixaient Harry, Molly avait les larmes au yeux et Harry pouvait sentir à la fois le regard Hermione dans son dos et la main de Arthur qui se relâchait, il poursuivit « après 8 mois d'enquête, de fouilles, de témoignages etc… nous avons pu coincer le mangemort en Périphérie de Manchester dans un immeuble abandonner et suite à une bataille dans un escalier de ce même immeuble il fut stupefixer par moi-même et a chuté par-dessus la rambarde pour finir 4 étage plus bas,mort... je tien donc à dire que ce fut un grand honneur de venger le nom de la famille Weasley » puis il s'inclina légèrement et malgré son ton extrêmement formel il avait réussi à toucher les Weasley en plein cœur et les nombreuse larmes sur les joues de Molly assisté par l'unique larme lourde de gratitude de Arthur pouvais témoigner de leur soulagement. Molly prit une nouvelle fois la parole après 1 minute de sanglot

« mon chérie, au nom de la famille Weasley nous te remercions et allons transmettre la nouvelle au reste de la famille » une fois de plus elle ponctua cette phrase par une étreinte

« excuser moi Mrs.Weasley je ne veut pas pressé les choses mais ca n'était pas le but initiale de notre visite, Ron nous sommes venus pour toi… » Hermione qui avait capté l'attention de la pièce espérait que les parents de Ron pourrait influencer son choix et dans le bon sens. « Harry m'a proposé un grand voyage ou plutôt nous a proposé un grand voyage, une aventure même, dont le but final serait d'aller récupérer mes parents qui se situe quelque part en Australie, même si j'ignore où exactement /7/» on pouvait aisément lire l'espoir sur le visage de Hermione mais aussi la gène sur celui de Ron mais il se ressaisit vite et affirma

« Hermi ,tu connais mon point de vu sur la question je ne peut pas quitter le ministère point final » son ton était sec

« mais tu ne comprend pas que j'ai besoin de mes parents… »

« Hermi la famille Weasley a, au sein du ministère, une réputation…entaché et même si mon père est le directeur du département dans lequel je travail, j'ai énormément travaillé pour atteindre ce poste et si je prend des vacances maintenant je suis sur que notre réputation va tous simplement disparaître , on peut d'ailleurs remercier notre amis le « survivant » ici présent pour avoir fait de ma sœur la risée de l'Angleterre magique en la laissant tomber ! » cette fois la colère était très présente dans les yeux du cadets des Weasley, Harry restait impassible face à l'accusation mais avec un rapide coup d'œil Hermione lui permit de savoir que quelque chose venait de ce casser en lui elle décida donc de prendre les devants

« Ron arrête de faire l'idiot tu sais que Ginny était avec un autre à la fin de leur relation » Ron ne détacha pas tout de suite les yeux de Harry mais ca rage lui disait d'aller jusqu'au bout

« Ah oui et du coup il revient, littéralement la queue entre les jambes quand je m'absente de ma maison pour batifoler avec ma copine » il c'était levé de rage

« je te rappel que c'est la maison de mes… » elle ne peut continuer car d'un geste violent Ron giflât /8/ provoquant une exclamation de Mrs Weasley et Arthur se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il avait pris place au début de la conversation sur le voyage

« tais toi femme ! si il y a bien une chose que « le survivant » n'aura jamais à ma place c'est bien toi, » Harry s'avança lentement, ses mains était toujours dans les poches de son manteau mais son regard n'avais plus rien de bienveillant, celui-ci était froid et colérique mais il semblait ne pas vouloir exprimer sa colère, Ron se tourna vers Hermione qui se tenait la joue et s'appuyait sur la table, Molly semblait vouloir l'aider mais elle lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir « déjà que à cause de madame je me fait railler par les gars d'en haut parce que ma copine est une san….SANG DE BOURBE » cette fois Harry prit la parole mais restait il semblerait très calme contrairement à Ron qui bouillonait

« Ron pour l'instant je n'ai rien dis mais… » il était vraiment près de Ron qui était maintenant acculé à un Frigo

« c'est parce qu'on ta rien demander ! » d'un coup vif Ron sortit sa baguette de la poche pour pointer Harry mais durant son geste, Harry, qui semblait avoir l'habitude de faire face à ce genre de situation, dévia simplement la baguette avec suffisamment de force pour la faire partir de la main de Ron et la faire voler quelque part jusque sous un meuble

« je vais tolérant par rapport à l'attaque contre un sorcier désarmé, mais ce que je ne tolère pas tes atteinte morale ET physique envers ma meilleure amis » Harry ne dépassait Ron que d'un léger centimètre et c'était surtout grâce à sa paire chaussure, mais surtout son entrainement d'Aurors et sa vie… difficile l'avait beaucoup plus sculpter que Ron, de plus il paraissait beaucoup plus calme mais aussi effrayant

« pardon Harry… » Hermione, tête baissée écarta gentiment Harry pour faire face à Ron et à son tour elle lui rendit une gifle si forte qu'elle résonna dans la lande « plus jamais tu insulte mes parents /9/! Vien Harry on s'en va, Mr et Mrs Weasley excuser nous pour cette interruption. » les deux parent hochèrent la tête mais ne se mirent pas en quête d'aider Ron qui attendit que Hermione sois sur le pas de la porte pour dire

« si tu passe cette porte avec lui plus jamais tu ne la repassera avec moi »Hermione s'arrêta un instant mais sortit dehors avec Harry

/1/ Hermione est en quete du savoir et n'aime pas etre privilegié pour autre chose que ses connaissance c est pour ca quelle n'aime pas etre reconnue

/2/une femme dans le sens du sexe pas du mariage

/3/ça peut paraitre mechant mais c est de l'humour

/4/ je m'excuse Molly n'est pas vraiment une super image de la "femme d'aujourd'hui" mais il fallait quelle sois de dos et elle gratte la poele pour enlever les graisse et tout

/5/ jaime bien le fil rouge du faite que personne ne reconnaissent Harry sans l'aide d'une personne exterieur a part Hermione via ses yeux ca cree une petite complicité

/6/je rappel que dans cette hisoire c est percy qui est mort a la place de Fred

/7/c est aussi une des excuseHEU...raison pour laquel Hermione n est pas aller chercher ses parents en 5 ans c est parce quelle sait pas ou ils sont precisement

/8/ oui bon peut etre n'etai-ce pas necessaire mais faut savoir que dans cette fixion le ministere a grandement changer Ron qui est devenue encore plus avide et "sang pur type" que nimporte qui

/9/ oui psk sang de Boube c est surtout pour insulter les parents au depart

bon bah voila, alors peut etre que les chapitre semble un peu cour mais bon pour l instant c est mon 3 eme en 3 jrs donc avec ce genre de rythme (qui s arretera a la fin des vaccance fzut pas deconner non plus psk le bac) je pence que ca va, et c est tjr coll que les gens lisent ce que je fait merci, beaucoup


	4. avec moi

2 Jvoudrait reeeedire merci a toute les personne qui lise encore cette fic, j ai peut etre des idee pour d autre mais j en parle a la fin et je voudrait en particulier remercier **_Caliste_** qui a été la premier personne a me laisser une review pour me dire que je savais pas écrire, je déconne, et aussi **_Stphanie_** pour m avoir fait découvrir Harry Crow qui est vraiment super et dailleur j en profite pour conseiller même si vous connaisser surement la fic traduite par **_Geminnipower_** qui s'appel harry potter et les reliques de la mort voila voila bonne lecture

Le soleil léchait maintenant les plus hautes collines et le ciel faisait apparaître quelque étoiles, tout semblait calme depuis la fin des éclats de voix. Hermione sortait du Terrier, Harry sur ses talons ne pouvant faire autrement car sa main était prisonnière de celle d'Hermione qui continuait inéxorablement d'avancer bien qu'ils ai largement dépassé les délimitations de la propriété. Harry avait beau appeler Hermione elle ne s'arrêtait pas et continuait de l'entraîner à travers la Lande montant des collines, Harry aurait pu s'arrêter et donc la forcer à s'arrêter elle-même mais il savait que ce n'étais pas la chose à faire et après 10min de marche, de moins en moins rapide et ponctué par le bruit de ses sanglots, elle lâcha sa main et pris les devants pour s'arrêter en haut d'une colline. Elle surplombait le Terrier et tout le plateau verdoyant des alentours, mais le coucher de soleil lui donnait la couleur du feu, Harry finissait lui de monter et devant lui était Hermione les bras croisé face à cette vue. Elle ne lui faisait pas face elle semblait contempler l'horizon, Harry fit quelque pas vers elle et quand il essaya de poser une main sur son épaule mais elle se dégagea et lui tourna le dos avant de redoubler de sanglots, au bout d'une minute elle s'exprima enfin

« tu me déteste n'est ce pas... » Harry voulut dire quelque chose mais il se retint car il savait que ça n'était pas encore le bon moment pour parler « à cause de moi tu a perdu ton meilleur amis de toujours…si tu ne voulais pas faire ce voyage pour retrouver mes parents vous seriez peut être actuellement bras dessus bras dessous à parler de Quidditch, de Poudlard ou du bon vieux temps. Mais il a fallut que cette idiote d'Hermione rajoute son grain de sel dans l'histoire, je suis désolé…je pense que je vais recontacter Mcgonagall… » cette fois Harry avait sa chance.

« Hermione ? » pas de réponse, sa voix était douce, il avança d'un pas « Hermione écoute moi » il leva son menton avec ses doigts et mis son autre bras au creux de son dos « je jure que peut importe ce qui arrive, jamais je ne te détesterait et se soir j'ai vu le Ron que j'ai toujours essayé d'ignorer. Mais ce soir il fait quelque chose que je n'ai pas pu accepter... il ta frapper et ça, ça n'était pas de ta faute, maintenant écoute attentivement, ce voyage va me redonner la vie que j'ai perdu il y a 5ans quand je vous ai quitter, aujourd'hui j'ai retrouver la joie d'une meilleure amie et la déception d'un ancien frère. Mais demain soir, mes valise seront prêtes et tu sera dedans car finalement je pence que depuis que tu est entrer dans notre compartiment, dans le Poudlard Express, depuis se jour nous n'avons cessez de nous aimez pour arriver à ce voyage et c'est pour ca que j'ai besoin de toi » il enleva la main qui lui avait servi durant son monologue à essuyer ses larmes et l'invita a la saisir « alors veut tu continuer à écrire notre aventure ? » après s'être plonger quelque seconde dans les yeux émeraudes de Harry, elle sourit tristement et dit

« bien sur que je le veut » elle mit sa main dans celle de Harry et ils transplanairent chez lui

Une fois arrivé Hermione se fit repousser tendrement par Harry, elle tampona ses yeux avec sa manche et observa la petite bâtisse vers laquelle se dirigeaient Harry, la tête baisser et semblant chercher ses clefs. Elle en profita pour regarder autour, elle n'était pas assez bête pour demander où ils se trouvaient car il était évident que c était la demeure de Harry, le patelin quand a lui était calme et semblait en banlieue proche de Londres, la nuit était certes timide mais l'éclairage publique était déjà allumer. Harry attendait sur le pas de la porte et après l'avoir remarqué Hermione se pressa de le rejoindre. L'entrée de la maison donnait directement sur un large couloir divisé par un escalier collé au mur de droite, par conséquent 4 choix s'offrait a eux :monter, passer a gauche de l'escalier vers une pièce qui terminait le couloir, à gauche vers une salle a manger qui faisait aussi salon et dans la continuité on pouvait voir la cuisine et enfin à droite vers un salon plus sombre mais plus chaleureux où ronflait dans une cheminer un feu.

« tu peut m'attendre quelque minutes il faut que je me change avant qu'on reparte, fait comme chez toi » Hermione acquiesça et vit Harry monter les marches de l'escalier. Elle était bizarrement attiré par le petit salon à sa droite et une fois dedans on remarquait facilement les couleur des Gryfondors, tout était magnifiquement décoré et il y avait beaucoup de photo sur les murs. Une couverture de journal intitulé « BLACK INNOCENTÉ A TITRE POSTHUME » avec une photo de Sirius qui souriait et qui avait quelque mouvement de tête, un autre cadre avec son interview du chicaneur et un autre encore avec trois avis de recherche, un pour chaque personne du groupe, et finalement « indésirables n1 » Hermione sourit après cette lecture d'affiche. Ce qui l'étonna le plus était une grande peinture au dessus de la cheminé représentant James et Lily Potter ainsi que Sirius et Remus tous souriant , le tableau ne bougeait pas, Harry ne voulait surement pas. Une petite commode attira son regard, sur celle-ci il y avait deux petits cadres photo très peu animé, celle de gauche montrait Ron tout souriant ouvrant parfois les yeux, Harry avait mis un vif d'or devant le cadre, celui de droite montrait évidement Hermione avec un sourire plus triste mais plein d'amour, cette fois c'était une magnifique plume qui servait d'offrande. Au milieu de la commode était poser un livre à la reliure dorée. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit de nombreuse photo de toute leurs année à Poudlard, l'album se terminait sur deux photos chacune sur une page différente. Celle de gauche montrait encore une fois Ron mais cette fois il faisait une accolade avec Harry, Hermione reconnu la fin de la bataille de Poudlard. L'autre semblait résulter d'un zoom magique et montrait Harry et Hermione, front contre front qui souriait des larmes coulant sur leur joues sales et en dessous une note était griffonner par Harry « rien n'est jamais finit » Hermione qui pleurait légèrement sentit une main rassurante se poser sur son épaule et vit Harry a côté d'elle qui souriait en regardant le livre

« je t'enverrait un double des photos » lui dit il en la regardant tout en souriant.

« Merci » après une minute de silence elle dit « nous allons quelque part ? »

« oui je t'emmène à Londres dans un super resto pour profiter de notre dernier soir, Oh mais j'y pense tu veut peut être te changer suis moi » il l'entraina dans les escaliers puis dans une chambre d'inviter, il ouvrit une grande armoire où on pouvait voir de très belle affaire « voila je t'en pris prend ce qu'il te plait, ici à gauche tu trouvera des vêtement qui ont appartenue à ma mère et à droite tu a des robe que j'ai acheter pour des femmes qui ne sont jamais venu les rechercher à croire que je fait peur au dame haha » Hermione amorça un geste de protestation mais Harry lui posa un doigt sur la bouche et dit « c'est notre dernière véritable soirée dans Londres et je tien à ce que tu mettent une de ces robe je te laisse, hmmm » il sortit une montre à gousset et dit dans un français très appuyé « vous savez 20 minute maximum pour vous préparer madame » et il referma la porte devant une Hermione amusée.

Au bout de 20 minutes elle descendait les marches vêtu d'une jolie robe bleu marine, elle avait de fin collant transparent et de belle bottine noire, elle était coiffer d'un chapeau Newboy lui aussi noir, ses cheveux était attacher en un chignon mais laissait deux mèche onduler devant son visage. Cependant elle ne trouva pas Harry en bas de l'escalier, ni dans le petit salon, elle du arriver à la cuisine pour y voir une porte vitrée ouverte qui donnait sur un porche où Harry se tenait, accoudé à un poteau en bois, dans son autre main il tenait ….une CIGARETTE ?

« tu fume ?! » cris t elle en avançant vers lui, il se retourna et l'admira de haut en bas

« tu est magnifique Mione » elle s'arrêta une seconde, son visage ayant pris une couleur saumon « non ne t'inquiète pas c est _une cloparêve_ de Fred et George, ça n'est pas dangereux regarde » il montra un petit smiley souriant sur la cigarette mais Hermione ne semblait pas convaincu « la fumé qui en sort représente les émotions de celui qui la souffle regarde » Harry fuma puis souffla et effectivement un joli nuage rouge tirant par endroit au violet prenait la forme d'un champignon et quelque petite étincelle semblable a celle que font les feux d'artifice crépitairent dans le nuage. Hermione était émerveillé par cette vision magnifique et vit Harry lui tendre la cigarette, elle réfléchit quelque seconde et puis après tout on ne vie qu'une fois, ce fut à son tout de souffler un nuage de fumée mais il était bien différent, celui-ci se rependait comme une tache d'encre et ne semblait jamais s'arrêter de grandir, mais la vision qu'il offrait était si belle, on y voyait ce qui semblait être l'espace avec des millier d'étoile plus belle que celle des nuits de Londres, mais aussi une magnifique nébuleuse de plusieurs couleur et au bout de 10 seconde la fumée s'évapora dans l'air de la nuit. Hermione impressionné et surprise du prendre quelque secondes pour revenir à la réalité sous le regard bienveillant de Harry, Hermione plongea sont regard dans celui de Harry et se rendit compte a quel point dans la nuit ses yeux brillaient.

« je pense que nous somme prêt n'est ce pas »dit il les bras croisés et toujours adosser au poteau de son porche

« ah heu oui bien sur allons y » dit Hermione troubler et rougissante « on y va en transplannage ? »Harry souriait et Hermione ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi

« j'ai mieux, regarde plutôt » Harry sortit une cape noir d'un tiroir de son salon et la montra à une Hermione perplexe avant de la mettre autour du cou sous le regard intrigué de cette dernière « rapproche toi s'il te plait » elle le fit et après un ultime sourire Harry fit un grand mouvement de cape et les engloba tout les deux. Une fois le voile sombre retirer voilà qu'ils se trouvaient dans la capitale devant un petit resto que les moldu smeblaient éviter dans une rue plutôt fréquentée.

« quoi mais comment ? »

« c'était dans le coffre de la famille Black, dont j'ai hériter grâce a Sirius »dit il en repliant sa cape, « on va manger ? »elle acquiesça car elle commençait vraiment à avoir faim, le petit restaurant était visiblement populaire et toute les tables semblaient occupées, il ressemblait à une cave à vin avec ses voutes en pierre et il y avait des petites fenêtres en forme de demi lune qui montrait la rue à hauteur de pied, un serveur arriva vers eux l'air très sérieux

« avez-vous réservé ? »dit il en ouvrant un carnet, il ne semblait pas avoir de menton et sa tête était toujours légèrement tenue en arrière de plus il avait de petit yeux plissé et une petite moustache, son crane était sans cheveux à l'exception des côtés et de l'arrière.

« oui tout a fait au nom de Potter » le serveur écarquilla ses petits et ne pris pas le temps de regarder son carnet, il tendit une main droite, un peu tremblante et baissa la tête

« c'est…c'est un honneur mon…monsieur » Harry retrouvait son sourire gêné mais lui serra quand même la main, il en profita pour dire

« moi et ma copine comptons sur votre discrétion » il lui fit un clin d'œil et le serveur acquiesça 8 fois de la tête

 ** _PDV d'Hermione_**

« moi et ma copine comptons sur votre discrétion » le restaurant est vraiment beau et ce type a l'air vraiment fan de Harry. Attend quoi ?! Lui et sa co..co….co….copine ? Je ne suis pas sa copine... , si ? Attend calme toi Hermione, je sens que je devient rouge, ah ils avancent fait la démarche la plus naturelle possible et... il ma prit le bras ? Bon bon suit le mouvement Hermione Granger ne t'inquiète pas… je sais pas si je suis prête à être sa copine moi, eh puis bon Ron c'est finit mais c'est super tôt ! bon on va pas dire que je n'ai pas de sentiment pour lui mais ce n'est qu'une forte amitié...je crois, bon c'est vrai que pendant quelques années j ai eu le béguin pour lui mais bon après tout à l'époque je sais pas ce que c'était l'amour » une fois installé et le serveur parti, Harry regarda Hermione et lui fit un clin d'œil suivit de son plus beau sourire, Hermione devint encore plus rouge et fixa ses pieds « après tout Hermione aujourd'hui que sait tu de l'amour ? » Hermione entendit cette petite voix lui poser cette dans sa tête

 ** _Fin du PDV d'Hermione_**

« j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop dégoûté en t'appelant ma copine, c'est juste que j ai réservé sous un seul nom et donc je voulais pas avoir de problème » Hermione commençait à relever la tête, ses joues redevenait normal, mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises « en plus en disant qu'on est ensemble ça évitera que tout les gars qui te voit nous tombes dessus parce que tu est vraiment très belle et ca gâcherait le repas d'être abordé trop souvent » Hermione fut cette fois toucher en plein cœur car il revenait de dire qu'elle était belle, elle tenta quand même de garder son sérieux tant bien que mal

« et si sa me plaît, Potter, que des garçons me disent que je suis belle ? » elle avait relevé le menton, croiser bras et jambes et tourner légèrement la tête

« eh bien si tu veut je peut te le dire autant de fois que eux » elle ne pouvait plus garder son calme cette fois elle était rouge comme le drapeau des Gryfondors et balbutiait des mots incompréhensible et c'est à ce moment que le serveur revint avec la carte. Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement tout deux discutant de chose et d'autre, l'heure défilait mais Hermione ne s'en rendait pas compte elle était juste heureuse. 23h sonna sur une grosse horloge et le peut de personne resté jusqu'à cette heure se levèrent, tous sauf Hermione qui regardait Harry qui l'invitait à se lever. D'une voix légèrement amplifier le serveur dit

« comme tous les soirs nous fermerons à 23h30 et comme tout les soir pour honorer le créateur du restaurant j'inviterait tout le monde a se placer sur la piste de danse avec sa partenaire, à ces mots la piste s'agrandit magiquement et Harry tendit sa main a Hermione qui la saisie. Une fois sur la piste une musique se lança et les couples commençaient à tourner et montrer leur qualité de danseur, Harry avait bien été formé à la danse avec les nombreux bal qu'il avait du faire au ministère et Hermione était très impressionné, elle se laissait diriger par lui. Au bout d'un moment qui ne semblait pas si long, le serveur annonçait la dernier danse, un slow, Harry se rapprocha d'Hermione et mis une main sur sa hanche avant de commencer à danser, durant ce slow Hermione posa sa tête sur Harry et se laissait bercer par ce dernier si bien que une fois le slow terminer elle se mit sur une chaise en attendent que Harry paye après avoir insisté, elle sombra dans un sommeil plus ou moins profond. Quand elle entrouvrit les yeux elle était dans les bras de Harry qui lui faisait monter les escaliers vers sa chambre d'inviter, il la posa sur son lit mis la couette par-dessus la jeune femme et entreprit de partit quand il entendit

« merci pour cette journée, Harry »

« derien ma Mione à demain »et il referma la porte en même temps que les yeux d'Hermione

Salut alors j ai pas grand-chose a rajouter sur ce chap qui parle de lui-même hein mais voila j ai un peut rapprocher les personnages, sinon quand j'aurait atteins un rythme de croisière je pense comencer une nouvel fic et sûrement encore un HP/HG psk j aime trop je vous laisse 3 synopsis pour voir si vous êtes attirer par l un d'eu si oui dite le moi ca me ferait plaisir

Harry Potter et le livre des 99 univers

_un mage noir sacrifie l entièreté des habitants du Royaume unis pour créé le livre des Univers, un ouvrage surpuissant qui permet de tout contrôler suite a cela le mage noir a disparue, Harry et Hermione qui était en voyage pour le ministère rentre a ce moment là et constate la disparition de tout les habitant du royaume Unis ils décident d utiliser less pouvoir du livre pour faire revivre tt le monde et enfin detruire le livre, malheureusement une fois avoir lu le premier mot du 2eme chapitre ils sont propulser dans diverse monde parallèle ou il vont devoir chercher se même livre pour changer de monde

Harry Potter et le sang OS

Harry a fini la guerre contre Voldemort et la gagner mais au prix de nombreuse vie et aussi de Poudlard, seul chez lui il décide de mettre fin a ses jour avant que la seule personne qui croit encore en lui n'arrive, voici ce a quoi il pense avant de se tuer

Harry Potter est le chien solitaire

Harry a été recueillit par Sirius a la mort de ses parents quand celui-ci est partie au ministère pour se faire innocenter et ceux au nez et a la barbe Dumbledor. Il vivra donc avec Harry en traversant le monde car plus rien ne les retiennent en Angleterre. A 13ans Sirius décide enfin de revenir au pays et met Harry a Poudlard mais celui-ci est différent, plus intelligent, plus fort physiquement et magiquement et au courant de la prophétie.


	5. l'enfant monstre

2 Comme on ma dit que les 2 fic principale était intéressante je mettrait sûrement dans pas longtemps le premier chapitre de chacune, merci d avoir répondu bye

Le soleil évoluait sur le lit en de mince bande de lumière dorée, quand l'une de ces lumières atteignirent le visage de la jeune fille endormis, elle commença à se réveiller doucement, une fois les yeux entrouvert elle pu identifier Harry qui écartait les rideaux de la fenêtre de la chambre. Hermione allait se lever quand elle regarda sous la couette, elle était en nuisette violette foncé, en soi c'est la nuisette qu'elle m'était pour aller dormir mais, ne c'était elle pas endormit en robe ?

« bonjour Harry, dit moi me suis-je changer hier avant de dormir ? » dit elle en balayant du regard la pièce pour finalement trouver au bout de son lit des vêtements plier.

« Bonjour Mione, et non pas du tout j'me suis alors permis de le faire pour toi » Harry ouvrait la fenêtre comme si la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer était tout à fait normal

« QUOI ?! mais ça veut dire que tu ma déshabillé espèce de pervers !» elle saisie alors sa couette qu'elle tira au niveau de la poitrine et commença de son autre main à jeter un coussin qui toucha le torse de Harry qui riait de cette soudaine énergie, Hermione quand à elle, était rouge, de honte ou de colère, Harry l'ignorait

« mais non, bien sur que non » il saisit un coussin au vole et le lui rendit en lui lançant doucement dans la tête, celui-ci resta quelque instant sur son visage puis retomba « j'ai utilisé un sort et en plus il faisait nuit donc je n'ai rien vu » il commença a sortir sous le regard foudroyant mais un peu soulagé de Hermione « la première porte en face quand tu sortira, c'est la salle de bain je te laisse autant de temps que tu veut pour te préparer, je t'attend dans le jardin pour le petit déjeuner »

« attend ! »

« oui ? »dit il en se retournant

« quel heure il est ? »

« je dirait 9h30 » il avait sortit une petite montre à gousset en argent qu'il ouvrit dans un petit clic métallique «je confirme, 9h32»

« mais il est super tard normalement je me lève vers 7h30 » dit elle en prenant les vêtements, mais sans se lever car Harry était encore dans la pièce

« je n'avais pas la foi de te réveiller aller à toute à l'heure Mione » et sur ses mots il sortit en fermant la porte. Hermione prit un temps d'observation de dehors, par la fenêtre légerement ouverte, on pouvait voir le jardin en s'approchant elle vit Harry sortir une table de jardin. Elle s'étonna à le regarder sans siller, puis elle reprit les vêtements et partit se doucher et se préparer.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Hermione descendait les marches, elle traversa la maison pour arriver dans le jardin où on trouvais Harry entrain de jouer avec un vif d'or qu'il lassait s'envoler un peu avant de le rattraper d'un geste vif tout en restant nonchalement assis sur une chaise en bois, la table était mise et sur chacune des assiettes il y avait du pain, du beurre et visiblement 2 œufs à la coque. Elle s'approcha et vit Harry remettre la petite balle dans sa poche .

« dis donc, c'est petit déjeuner français, c'est toi qui a tous préparé j'imagine » dit elle un sourire au lèvre en s'assaillant devant Harry

« évidement, même si j'ai un peu galéré pour pondre les œufs, il a fallut que je… »Harry commençait à faire des gestes étranges avec ses mains suivit de grimace

« stop. Je veut pas en savoir plus » au bout de 5secondes de silence ils éclatèrent de rire, le reste du déjeuné passa tranquillement, Hermione posa alors une question sur le voyage « alors par où on commence »

« par chez toi, histoire que tu prenne tes affaires, d'ailleurs j'espère que tu a une malle sans fond, en suite chemin de traverse pour se faire un stock au _toutou explorateur_ (un magasin pour de l'équipement de marche et tout ce qui va avec) et puis se soir vers 18h notre train moldu part vers Paris, on mange là-bas et on va dans un hôtel en suite demain notre voyage commence »

« eh bien parfait je suis prête » la journée commença ainsi après un bon petit déjeuner par une visite dans la modeste maison des parents de Hermione qui put prendre sa malle sans fond et y mettre diverse affaire et surtout pour charger une grande quantité de livre. En suite il se mirent en route vers le chemin de traverse où il trouvèrent de nombreux équipement, vêtement et surtout Hermione acheta une quantité non négligeable de guide et manuels. Apres avoir manger chez Harry ils passèrent l'après midi à lire, à se renseigner et même faire un semblant de plan de trajet mais Harry préférait se laisser porter par la route alors il décidèrent ne pas trop en faire. A 17h30 ils transplanaire via la cape de Sirius à l'intérieur de la gare où les attendait leur train vers la gare du nord, une fois installé chacun vaquai à ses occupation quand Harry se leva d'un coup et dit

« Merde je sais pas dire un mot de français moi » il regarda Hermione « toi j'imagine que tu sais le parler, en même tu sais tout, bref je fais comment ? » Hermione sentit ses joues rosirent mais n'y prêtait aucune attention puis elle sourit

« tu sais tu peut parler anglais ou même me laisser parler si c'est un commerçant par exemple (fact Emma Watson parle plutôt bien français et est née en France ses parents étant avocat à Paris je crois) » Harry eu un sourire malicieux puis prit un air forcément triste

« mais comment je fait si une jolie Parisienne vient m'aborder ? »

« eh bien je répondrait a ta place et je lui dirait ' _d'aller voir ailleurs_ ' (les mots entre ' sont dit en français) » dit elle avec un grand sourire

« eh bien merci mais si tu peut m'apprendre les bases je serait encore plus heureux »

« ok répète après moi :' _bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit'_ »

« bon-bonjoureu , bonnesoireu, bonneuhnui et ça veut dire quoi ? »

« très bien, alors le premier ' _bonjour_ ' est le mot utilisé pour dire le salut de toute heure jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, enfin à peut près, ' _bonsoir_ ' tu aura deviner que c'est une fois que la nuit est tomber mais petite subtilité de la langue il peut à la fois être le début d'une rencontre par exemple: ' _bonsoir_ ' comment va tu ? Ou la fin comme : c'était une super soirée aller ' _bonsoir_ ' » Hermione eut un sourire en voyant Harry pendu à ses lèvres et entrain de noté dans un petit carnet « enfin ' _bonne nuit_ ' signifie que tu met fin à la conversation pour aller se coucher le plus souvent »

« donc si je comprend bien avec un peu d'analyse je viens d'apprendre environ 8mots » dit il très fier de lui

« 8 mots ? »Hermione sentait à l'expression de Harry quelle devait poser la question

« oui alors les 3 que tu ma appris peuvent être diviser et donc je comprend que ' _jour_ ' c est la journée et que ' _bon_ ' doit être associé au bonheur car par exemple ' _nuit_ ' doit dire night en anglais et du coup par rapprochement ' _bonne_ ' doit vouloir dire good et donc associé au bonheur, ' _bonjour_ ' veut alors dire passe une bonne journée, et chacune de ses dérivations aussi,une pour chaque periode, ah j'aime bien le français » il ressemblait un peu à un enfant

« dis moi le choixpeau aurait du te mettre à Serdaigle ha ha »

« il à hésité /1/ »ils se mirent à rire tout les deux « en suite »

« je viens de penser, quand nous allions en France avec mes parents nous avons fait la connaissance d'une famille un peu comme nous»Harry l'a coupa avec un petit sourire narquois et en disant

« mais voyons ma Mione, on est pas encore une famille » évidement Hermione rougissait à la suite de cette phrase mais elle continua

« c est à dire parent moldu et fille sorcières, en l'occurrence elle avait 1 ans de moins que moi et allait à beaubaton, nous nous envoyons des lettres de temps en temps et je sais quelle travail au ministère de la magie français, au département des relations internationales, elle parle une nouvelle langue par jour peut être pourra-t-elle nous aider, je lui enverrait un hiboux ce soir »

« très bien alors problème réglé » , une fois dans la gare ce fut Hermione qui prit les reines, elle orientait Harry ,demandait le chemin et observait un Harry qui semblait resté droit et digne, absolument pas inquiété par son manque de connaissance mais Hermione voyait la confusion dans ses yeux, pour se rattraper il avait insisté pour porter la male de Hermione

« ' _oui bien-sûr alors vous trouverez l'hôtel dans la vielle ville, donc descendez cette avenue pour prenez a droite sur la rue de la compassion et continuer de descendre jusqu'à ce que vous le trouviez'_ » la jeune femme a qui Hermione avait demander le chemin de l'hôtel semblait avoir 13ou 14 ans « ' _mais dites votre majordome là_ ' » elle pointa Harry d'un doigt discret tout en baissant la voix «' _il est muet_?'» Hermione allait rire très fort mais décida de jouer le jeu

« ' _oh bien sur que non c est juste que il ne parle pas français_ ' Harry ? » Harry qui était concentrée sur la beauté des immeubles haussmanniens et qui avait poser les males au sol pour se détendre les bras se tourna vers elle et répondit

« oui ? »

« dit à la jeune femme à quel point tu est un majordome dévoué » Harry remarqua le sourire d'Hermione et décida de jouer aussi mais , à sa façon, il prit sa voix la plus suave et grave et dit

« effectivement, malheureusement je suis très dévouer pour ma maitresse mais je parle mal le français, je ne connais qu'un seul mot » il s'approcha d'Hermione et souleva un peu le menton de celle-ci pour quel plonge son regard dans le sien et dit « _'je t'aime_ ' » puis commença approcher ses lèvres de celle d'Hermione, la jeune française tremblait et elle était de plus en plus rouge à mesure qu'Harry avançait lentement, de toute évidence elle avait compris la phrase qu'il avait dit avant, Hermione quand à elle était un peu dans le même état d'esprit que la jeune fille mais semblait encore plus désemparée à mesure que Harry avançait, elle leva un la tête comme si elle voulait accélérer la venu du baiser , ses yeux commençait a se fermer, elle humidifia une dernière fois ses lèvre, quand elle entendit le rire de Harry, le même que celui de Sirius. Elle avait perdu cette manche mais pendant que les deux sorciers dirent au revoir à la jeune fille un peu déboussolé Hermione sortie sa baguette en cachette et lanca un sortilège de jambe en coton qui ne dura que le temps de faire tomber Harry .

« écoute moi petit Pot-Potter (comme ca que l esprit frappeur de poudlard appelait Harry) tu a peut être gagner cette manche mais JE gagnerait la guerre » Harry était par terre et riait de bon ton quand une petite main vint lui donner un mouchoir de tissu un peu user. Harry étonner regarda la petite enfant blonde qui venait de lui tendre ce bout de tissus. Elle était blonde avec de grand yeux bleu, son nez remontait un peu en trompettes et ses lèvres était rose, elle était petite, à peut pres 8ans et malgré la belle couleur de ses cheveux il semblait sale et pas très bien entretenue, côté vêtement elle portait un manteau long qui descendait jusqu'au milieu des cuisses suivit par une jupe a revers bleu qui descendait jusqu'au haut des genoux qui était couvert eux même de collant noir don un des genoux avait été un peu déchirer enfin elle portait des bottes marron clair. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche elle parlait un français timide

« ' _tenez monsieur, je ne veut bien sur pas abuser de votre gentillesse mais avez-vous une pièce_ ' ? » Harry regarda Hermione qui était elle-même troubler, Harry lui ne comprenais rien a ce quelle disait

« une pièce, moldu, ' _a oui bien-sûr_ ' » elle prit son porte monnaie pendant que Harry se relevait

« pourquoi a-t-elle besoin d'une pièce ? Mais attend, demande lui où son ses parents » Hermione lui donna deux euro puis dis

« ' _dis moi_ … » elle se fit couper

« ' _Louise je m'appelle Louise_ » cette fois même Harry avait compris

« ' _d'accord Louise mais dis moi que fait tu dehors si tard , où son tes parents ?_ ' » le visage de l'enfant prit un air grave

« ' _oh mon Papa je sais pas qui c'est, ma maman non plus sait pas qui il était'_ » Hermione fit la traduction a Harry qui sentait le pire arriver

« ' _et ta maman elle est où'_ ? » Louise les regarda pour juger de leur fiabilité et plongea involontairement, comme beaucoup de femmes avant elle, son regard dans l'océan émeraude de Harry, après que celui-ci lui ai fait un petit sourire amical elle rougit, tordait un peu sa jupe à cause de la gêne et ajouta

«' _il y a plus d'une semaine ma maman, comme tout les soir commençait à partir avec un monsieur, elle me donnait mes instructions pour la soirée mais le monsieur était très insistant et lui agrippait le bras très fort, ce qui me mit en colère et puis quand je lui ai crier de la lacher sa manche à pris feu'_ » elle attendit que Hermione est finit la traduction à Harry, Hermione c'était accroupi pour être la hauteur de Louise « ' _Maman elle était plus furieuse que le monsieur sois partit et elle me pris le bras fort a son tour, elle a descendu la rue et ma jeté sur la place devant la comédie française et ma dit « surtout ne me cherche pas, j'ai honte de toi et je déteste les monstres dans ton genre ! » puis elle est partie'_ »Louise semblait moins pleurer que Hermione malgré le fait que Hermione avait la main réconfortante de Harry, elle lui fit la traduction et immédiatement Harry prit la petite fille dans ses bras pour une étreinte qui se voulait être celle d'un père. Hermione savait que Harry comprenait trop bien ce que c'était d'être traiter de monstre par ses "parents". Haut bout de quelques secondes il la relâcha et se tourna vers Hermione en faisant comprendre à l'enfant d'attendre là

« demande lui si elle est aller voir la police » elle le fit et la petite fille répondit alors

« ' _oui ils m'ont demander de patienter dans un coin de la pièce et au bout de 5h ils ont fermer et mon demander de rentrer chez moi, en suite le lendemain je suis retourner les voir et il m'on demander si je voulait déposer une plainte contre ma mère et comme je voulais pas il m'on dit qu'il voulait pas de moi ici et qu'il fallait que je dégager_ ' » traduction faite cette fois Harry semblait attristé et ne voulait pas abandonné l'enfant à son propre sort mais une dernière barrière devait tomber pour qu'il cède et il devait en avoir le cœur net

« demande lui si elle a des papiers s'il te plait » elle répondit que sa mère ne lui en a jamais fait « bon ma Mione écoute moi, je sais que c'est bête et un peu fou mais je me reconnais dans cette petite fille alors je tien a ce qu'on l'emmène avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution » Hermione lui sourit tristement

« ne t'inquiète pas c est pas fou, je t aurait proposé la même chose » Harry sourit et lui embrassa le front puis il se retourna et se mit au niveau de l'enfant en lui tendant une main gentille, Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et partagea son sourire «'dis moi Louise le monsieur là il veut savoir si tu veut nous accompagné dans notre voyage le temps qu'on puisse t'aider, mais je te préviens c est costaud comme voyage hein et puis comme ca on pourra te prouver que tu n'est pas un monstre » le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira et elle sauta au cou des deux sorciers sans saisir la main.

Voila voila c est la fiiiin de ce chapitre un peu long, un peu miel tt ca mais la fin et l'histoire de l enfant contraste avec le côté miel j'espère, évité de trop dire que ca n est pas possible que la police delaisse l affaire comme ca ou que une petite fille n accepterait jamais d'accompagner des inconnue comme ca, c est une histoire et je pense que c est mieu comme ca plutôt que 5 chapitre pour convaincre Louise de bien vouloir les accompagners

/1/remarque le choixpeau dit a Harry dans le livre qu'il a une grande intelligence et une grande loyaute et aussi du vourage et une envie de faire ses preuvent donc Jarry aurait pu aller dans nimporte quelle maison


	6. La magie française

6 Je fais une parenthèse pour dire à quel point c'est fou, je vais parler de mon autre fanfiction s'appelle Harry James Potter déjà le titre c'est pas très recherchée mais en plus cette deuxième tradition était censée venir en annexe de la première pour me faire pardonner d'avoir pris aussi longtemps à la sortir la première la mettre à jour et finalement longuement et surtout les favoris sont beaucoup plus importants sur la deuxième sur Harry James Potter alors celle-ci était censé être plus court et normalement moi travailler mais voyant comment les gens apprécier le premier chapitre je vais faire de mon mieux pour ce deuxième chapitre qui sortira normalement dans peu de temps et donc faire en sorte que l'histoire est dure plus longtemps sur ce désolé pour ce retard de ce chapitre là ce retard entre guillemets puisque je suis en retard de 5 mois environ mais le voilà il est chaud il est prêt et bonne lecture

Les rues semblait s'enchainer sans que la rue de la compassion n'apparaisse, le soir était maintenant passer et avait fait place à la nuit noire. Hermione muni d'un plan de Paris avançait en comptant le nombre de rue qu'il devait resté avant d'atteindre celle de l'hôtel, Harry marchait à sa droite et portait sa grosse male dans une main et un petit sac a dos rose et bleu sur une épaule, son autre main tenait celle d'une petite Louise toute énergique qui semblait très heureuse de sa situation

« Ah enfin on est arrivé à l'hôtel, oh c est un hôtel sorcier, 'tu va voir louise il y a plein de gens comme nous a l'intérieur' » ce fut Harry qui pénétra l'hôtel le premier il s'avança vers le comptoir, si Hermione avait du décrire le lieu elle l'aurait très surement comparer à la maison de Sherlock Holmes tous semblait en désordre mis finalement tout semblait à une place bien précise. Harry s'avança vers un homme occuper à lire des papiers et qui lui sourit une fois que ce dernier ai vu Harry

« oui bonsoir… » l'homme fit un grand sourire et leva un index pour signifier à Harry d'attendre quelque secondes, il prit une porte mais ce fut un joli femme au cheveux châtain qui ressortit elle s'avança vers Harry avec un sourire trop enjôleur au gout d'Hermione qui fronça les sourcils « oui bonsoir, alors à la base nous avions réservé une chambre pour deux mais séparer au nom de Potter » la jeûne femme plongea ses grands yeux dans ceux d'Harry puis elle regarda a la gauche du sorcier et aperçut Louise qui regardait le lustre, elle produisit un petit « oh »sexy en regardant de nouveau Harry et en se mordant la lèvre, Hermione qui ignorait pourquoi elle était énerver vit quand même que Harry ne semblait pas réceptif au tentative de la demoiselle et intervint en s'accoudant au comptoir

« mais finalement nous somme trois donc on aimerait savoir si on peut quand habiter à trois dans la chambre » la jeune femme qui avait produit un désagréable « oh » en dévisageant Hermione perdit sa belle voix pour répondre simplement

« eh bien il n'y a que deux lit j'espère que ca ne vous dérange pas ,de toute façon on a plus d'autre chambre »

« oh ce n'est pas grave, on dormira dans le même Hermione et on laissera l'autre a Louise »Hermione acquiesça en rougissant un peu « oh j'aimerai savoir si vous faite des repas, ou un room service qui nous permettraient de diner dans notre chambre par exemple » le jeune femme repris sa voix angélique pour répondre à Harry

« oh mais bien sur monsieur, je m'occuperait PERSONNELLEMENT de vous apporter tout ce que vous désirer » elle s'avança sur le comptoir ce qui laissa apparaitre un peu plus sa poitrine

« je pense que 3 pizza suffiront » sur ces mots ils prirent les clefs et une ou deux minute plus tard la porte de leur chambre se refermait et il commençait à poser leurs affaires, Hermione installa quelque affaires sur une table de chevet et Harry fit de même sur celle opposé. Louise semblait dans un rêve, jamais elle n'avait connu un si grand lit, une si grande chambre, une si grande baignoire, un si grand tous. Quelque minute plus tard la jeune femme toqua a la porte et ce fut Hermione qui ouvrit au grand désarroi de celle-ci, une fois installer sur le sol Louise ouvrit la bouche

« 'Merci de vous encombrer de moi pour ce voyage' »Harry se tourna vers Hermione

« 'oh ne t'inquiète pas tu n'est pas très encombrant' » Louise sourit alors

« 'Et du coup je suis quoi, je suis différente des autres ? »

« 'tu est en tout point pareil sauf que toi ta un petit truc en plus, comme nous » Harry qui ne comprenait rien entrepris de sortir ses cigarettes magique «' tu est une sorcière Louise' »

« 'ca veut dire quoi ?' »

« 'ça veut dire que à l'aide d'une baguette magique tu peut lancer des sortilège' » la petite fille semblait émerveillé « Harry tu peut montrer un sortilège a Louise ? », cette dernière se tourna vers Harry qui sortait sa baguette magique, l'enfant semblait émerveillés par l'objet et d'autant plus émerveillé quand de grande flamme bleu en jaillit, Harry en profita pour allumer la cigarette, «' tu vois c est comme ca, oh mais j'y pense on ne s'est pas présenter tout les deux, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et j'enseigne dans la plus grande et formidable école de magie du monde, Poudlard. J'ai reçu ma lettre quand j'avais 10ans et toi tu a quel âge ?' »

« j'ai eu 9ans il y a 2 jours » dit elle en regardant la cigarette de Harry laisser s'échapper des volutes de fumée noir zébré d'éclaire et dont des cris furieux remplacait petit a petit le tonnerre, Hermione savait que les cris était ceux de l'oncle et la tante de Harry car l'enfant qu'il avait devant les yeux lui rappelait sa propre enfance, Hermione posa sa main sur celle d'Harry et celui-ci lui sourit tristement mais Hermione remarqua un rayon de soleil percée a travers les nuages sombre

« 'alors tu sera bientôt en âge d'aller dans une école de magie et si tu va à Poudlard tu aura la chance d'avoir Harry comme professeur contre les forces du mal' »elle pointa Harry du doigt «'tu a devant toi le défenseur et sauveur du monde magique, il est devenue l'un des grand nom de l'histoire de la sorcellerie et beaucoup des nouveau livre scolaire l'on déjà inclus » la petite fille fit un 'woaaaaa'

« eh bien vivement demain que je comprenne enfin votre charabia, bon, Mione tu me rend ma main ? » dit il en souriant, Hermione enleva aussitôt sa main « pour l'instant il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, tu m'accompagne montrer sa chambre a Louise ? » ils se levèrent et presentirent sa chambre à l'enfant, une fois ses dent brosser elle alla se coucher non sens avoir fait un bisous sur la joue des deux sorciers, une fois la porte refermer Hermione attrapa la manche de Harry qui se dirigeai vers le lit

« hey, Harry, je sais que tu te reconnait en cette enfant et je t'aiderait a faire tout ce qu'on peut pour l'aider »il était maintenant face à elle « tu sais j'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion dans savoir plus sur ton enfance, bien sur Ron ma raconter, les barreaux, le placard tout ça mais bon je voulais te dire qu'on a des pensines à disposition, j'ai même entendu parler d'un sort qui agirait un peu pareil enfin bref j'espère qu'une fois revenue tu pourra te libéré de ton fardeau avec moi » Hermione qui avait baisser la tête sentit une main lui effleurer la joue pour remettre une mèche derrière son oreille quand elle leva la tête elle vit une larme sur la joue de Harry

« Mione ce qui compte aujourd'hui ça n'est pas le passer, on veut aller chercher tes parents, on prépare un voyage digne de celui de notre 7eme année et surtout on doit s'occuper d'une enfant qui est a 2 doigts de se considérer comme un monstre alors » il attira la jeune femme dans ses bras « tout ce que je veut aujourd'hui c'est te protégé, vous protéger, nous verrons ça quand on sera tout les deux à Poudlard » il lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit « oh j'ai un truc pour toi, accio cadeau d'Hermione » un petit paquet forçat la mâle de Harry pour venir atterrir dans sa main « alors je sais que tu est née le 19 septembre, mais j'ai rater ton anniversaire et noël tellement de fois que voilà » Hermione sourit et prit la petite boite. Une fois le papier défait elle découvrit une boite à lunette qu'elle ouvrit, une paire de lunette rouge trônait a l'intérieur, une petite ailes était fixer de chaque côté, Hermione prit l'objet et le mis sur le nez l'air surpris mais rien se passa, aucune correction n'était appliqué sur les verres et aucun sort ne semblait être jeté « à ta tête je devine que tu ignore ce que c'est, ce qui m'étonne bref ce sont des lunettes qui permettent de lire plus vite, celle-ci sont les meilleures et permette de lire 607(*easter egg :)) page en moins de 1heure » Hermione lui sauta au coup et lui fit un énorme baiser sur la joue

« ooh merci Harry, même si moi je n'ai rien pour toi »

« oh c'est pas grave tu est là c'est déjà un grand cadeau pour moi » elle lui mis un petit coup sur la bras puis il se préparairent pour aller dormir mais avant cela Hermione envoya deux Hibou, un pour Emma, son amie française et l'autre Mcgonagall dans laquelle elle mentionna Louise et son histoire puis une fois devant le lit elle pointa Harry du doigt

« je te préviens Potter pas de main baladeuse ! » Harry sourit

« tu est sur ? Tu ne va pas le regretter ha ha non pose cette baguette je rigole » elle posa la baguette et se mit dos à lui. Cela faisait maintenant 1 heure que les deux dormais quand Hermione, toujours dos a Harry sentit un bras l'entourer et la serrer contre un torse. Elle fut d'abord surpris et rougissante puis elle se reprit et dis

« Potter qu'est ce que j'avais… » elle s'arrêta car Harry parla

« tu me manque tellement Sirius »sa voix était faible, tremblotante et Hermione sentit une larme lisser jusqu'à elle, elle eut elle-même les larmes au yeux en se retournant Harry bougea un peu mais elle posa la tête de celui-ci sur son épaule pour lui caresser les cheveux afin de le bercer. Elle se rendormit mais fut réveillée tôt le matin par une petite masse qui montait le lit dans la couette pour finalement arriver à leur hauteur et cette petite masse c'était Louise, Hermione allait lui demander en chuchotant ce qu'elle faisait ici mais son mouvement fit glisser Harry de son épaule a sa poitrine, elle n'osait pas bouger pour le réveiller mais elle semblait très gêné

« 'qu'est ce que tu fait là? »

« ' je n'ai jamais pu dormir avec mes parents »

« oui mais » elle se fit couper par

« shhht laisser moi profiter de …. » Harry fit un léger mouvement pour être mieux placer sur la poitrine de Hermione ce qui la fit rougir de plus bel « ma nuit » fit en souriant et en attrapant Louise pour la joindre au câlin générale, puis les deux s'endormirent ,Hermione soupira et ferma les yeux, peut importe ce qu'elle pouvait dire elle était bien avec Harry sur elle et Louise à côté, elle se sentait jeune maman. C'est seule dans le grand lit qu'elle se réveilla, après avoir prit ses esprits elle se leva et vit Harry qui semblait mimer quelque chose à Louise, une fois le mime approximatif terminer il dirigea sa baguette vers un coussin qu'il transforma aussitôt en un petit chaton vert foncée puis les deux eurent un fourire qui ne s'arrêta pas quand Hermione souriante mais avec un air faussement désapprobateur passa pour rejoindre la fenêtre où deux hiboux l'attendaient. Elle donna les Noises au premier pour récupéré la gazette du sorcier et pris délicatement l'enveloppe du deuxième, elle retourna s'assoir pendant que Harry, qui avait prit le chaton par le cou le transforma en une magnifique épée devant les yeux stupéfait de Louise

« Harry nous allons dès que possible chez Emma, elle nous invite à manger chez elle se midi » dit elle en posant l'enveloppe après avoir testé ses nouvelles lunettes dessus, puis elle prit la gazette et au bout de moins d'une minute elle l'avait finit « tien, Harry ton bureau à arrêté Bel Crowy, un mangemort qui avait participer à l'attentat visant le magemagot, tu te rappel il y a 3 ans et demi »

«oh oui je m'en rappel très bien j'y été envoyer pour combattre le petit groupe de mangemort sensé achevé les derniers membres qui aurait survécu, dire que si ces crétin du Magenmagot si connaissaient un peu en Moldu il aurait reconnu immédiatement que l'objet poser en évidence à l'entrée était une bombe moldu, ça à couter la vie a Genièvre Mantorond la pauvre elle à été difficile à identifier. » suite à cela petit groupe se préparèrent et à 11h ils se mirent en route pour l'appartement de « Emma » une fois devant la porte en bois il frappèrent et une jeune fille au cheveux dépassant à peine les oreilles ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire (je me suis inspirer de Emily Rudd si vous voulez un visuel). Harry ne put qu'admettre son extrême beauté, elle avait de grand yeux bleu et un magnifique sourire, une fois rentrer dans l'appartement Harry vit quelle portait une salopette en jean et en dessous un T-shirt blanc à manche courte, la salopette se terminait au haut des mollets pour laisser place a de grande chaussette blanche remontée et qui rentrait dans des converses rouges elles aussi montante. Il voyait à sa position qu'elle avait une aura bien différente de Hermione, celle-ci était légèrement pencher un avant avec les bras dans le dos, Harry se disait qu'elle devait être toujours positive, extravagante et que la vie avec elle devait être une succession de jours plus amusant que le précédent, exactement son type de fille durant sa jeunesse. Malheureusement quand Harry était dans ses pensées il oubliait souvent que le temps continuait autour de lui et en l'occurrence cela faisait près d'une minute qu'il avait poser les yeux sur elle sans siller

« 'dis donc bel homme arrête de me regarder comme ca je vais rougir' » mais à sa grande surprise aucune réponse de vint du « bel homme » a part un regard interrogateur vers Hermione qui lui lança quelque regard désapprobateur

« *soupir* 'c est justement pour ça qu'on est ici, comme je te l'ai dis dans ma lettre, lui, moi et maintenant Louise nous faisons un voyage vers l'Australie mais Harry ne sais pas parler 1 mot de français, donc j'aimerait s'avoir si tu connaissait un sort qui pourrait… »

«' bien sur il suffit de lui lancer le sortilège du traducteur et puis ca sera bon, il ne se rendra même pas compte qu'il change de langue' »

« 'oh je te remercie, comment marche t il ? »

« 'eh bien a peut près comme tout les sortilège » elle sortit sa baguette et dit « lingua intellexerunt » mais Harry qui n'avait pas entendu le début de la conversation dégaina sa baguette et un d'un revert accompagner d'un protégo il renvoya le rayon blanc nacré contre un mur ce qui laissa comme un flocon de neige sur ce dernier. Emma très surprise avait légèrement froncé les sourcils et ouvert la bouche, elle se tourna vers Hermione

« 'je t ai dis, il ne te comprend pas, en plus il a eu une vie plutôt mouvementée et il souvent sur ses garde »

« 'ah bon ? »

« oui il à été auror, c est un peu l'unité d'élite de la police magique en Angleterre, bien sur ça et le fait que ce sois Harry Potter' Harry s'il te plait c'est un sort pour parler français » après ses paroles Harry baissa sa baguette

« 'LE Harry Potter !? LE survivant !? LE sauveur du monde magique ?! »

« oui enfin évite de trop lui dire ça, il a tendance à être TRÈS modeste »

« très bien calmer vous, je vais vous lancez le sort qui vous permettra de comprendre ce que je dis en français » elle était passer de l'anglais au français d'une facilité déconcertante, Harry se calma mais garda sa baguette sortie, après quelque murmure inaudible la jeune française fit apparaitre un halo de lumière qui ne mis pas longtemps à les relier tout les trois via un rayon blanc nacré, aucun ne senti vraiment de différence et c'est pour ça qu'Emma leur expliqua « en fait je ne vous apprend pas le français, je partage mes connaissances, vous avez exactement les même connaissance que moi en français a partir du moment ou je vous lance le sort et ceux pour 3 semaine »…

Waaa cette fin abrupte qui évoque la fin de l' l'inspiration, mais en fait pas vraiment c'est juste que j'ai plein d'idées mais je ne sais pas comment les mettre les unes après les autres comme ça je vais faire une pause dans ce chapitre et j'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu même s'il était un peu utile bref merci d'avoir lu


End file.
